Spinning Platters, Swirling Notes
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: A musical tribute to Hairspray.  Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I was thinking about how all of us here obviously love Hairspray, which has so much to do with music and the '60s, and then I started to think about how many of us may not be familiar with the great music of the '60s, so I've taken it upon myself to introduce those who haven't listened to the music of the '60s to it!**

**This will be the first of a series of stories. Each will feature a different '60s band, and each chapter will be a one-shot based on one of their songs. This one will focus on Jay and the Americans, one of my favorite bands of the period.**

**Please, please listen to the songs too! Do yourself a favor! I'd love to know what you think of them! I don't own any of the characters (John Waters owns them) nor the music (Jay and the Americans owns them). Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Only in America_

_Can a guy from anywhere_

_Go to sleep a pauper and wake up a millionaire_

_Only in America_

_Can a kid without a cent_

_Get a break and grow up to be President_

Joey Luca's grandpa had come over from Italy in 1904. Joey obviously hadn't been around at the time, but Joey's dad had often told Joey that Joey's grandpa had come to America because he had met a sailor in Rome in 1900. This sailor was from New York City, and he had filled Joey's grandpa's head with wonderful stories of the nightlife, the Broadway shows, the girls, the money that was there to be had, all under Old Glory's stars and stripes. This was especially appealing to Joey's grandpa, who had never had much luck in anything that he had attempted. However, in this dreamland across the sea, it sounded like even he could get a break. Joey's grandpa had, from that day, started to scrimp and save every dollar he got, until the day finally came that he, along with his wife and his three-year-old son, set out on a tramp steamer for that dream world. Passing under Lady Liberty's torch, standing in line at Ellis Island, finally walking down First Avenue, Joey's grandpa finally knew that he had arrived.

The sailor had been right. Within a year, Joey's grandpa had bought a factory and had begun to put out car parts, which quickly grew to fame as the best that money could buy. Within five years, he started putting out trucks that were built for speed and endurance, and they lived up to those specifications very well. By 1921, his business was constantly on the rise and was greatly acknowledged as one of the best in the automobile industry.

_Only in America_

_Can a kid who's washing cars_

_Take a giant step and reach right up and touch the stars_

Joey's father had inherited a great love of cars from his father, but not in the same direction. Whereas Joey's grandpa had always displayed a taste for rough, tough jeeps and trucks, Joey's father had gravitated more towards the muscle car, the sleek, shiny, smooth machine of power, masculinity, adrenaline and sex appeal. Joey's father moved his family down to Baltimore (in a feeble attempt to get out of his father's shadow) and opened a custom car shop, specializing in the custom paint jobs that were being made famous in California by such men as Von Dutch and Ed "Big Daddy" Roth. The business had started out slow at first, largely because of a backlash from parents who though that a car covered with pinstriping and flames screamed "rebellion!" to all who saw it, but as the paint jobs grew more popular, so did the kids' rebellion against their parents, and Joey's father's business went through the roof.

Joey had worked for his father since he was ten years old, starting out earning nickels and dimes, then graduating to what eventually became a fairly respectable salary. His work consisted of washing and waxing cars (Joey's father said that Joey didn't have a sure enough hand to paint). That was just what Joey was doing one late-summer day when his life changed. He had been outside waxing a Lincoln Continental and listening to Mary Wells singing "You Beat Me to the Punch." Joey had always had a great passion for music, and there were just some times when the beat got under his skin and he just had to start dancing. He was doing just that this day when he noticed a man in a black suit and hat watching him. Joey stopped and stared right back. A warm smile spread across the man's face and he extended his hand.

"I'm Willy Michaels, talent scout for WYZT Baltimore," the man said warmly. "What's your name, son?"

Joey shook the man's hand, nice and firm, the way his father had taught him. "Joey."

"Joey, you like to dance, do ya?" Michaels said. Joey nodded.

"How'd you like to get paid for doing it?"

Joey swallowed and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You're not kidding?"

Michaels went on to tell Joey about a new dance show that was being produced by WYZT, a show that would be broadcast every weekday right after school, and that the station was looking for young people who had a natural talent for dancing. Michaels invited Joey to come down and audition at the studio the next afternoon, and that was just what Joey did. Joey was a cinch the second his audition ended. In fact, he was the only council member to be chosen the very first day of auditons. Before Joey could blink, he was a city-wide celebrity, and everyone from senior citizens to little kids were asking for his autograph.

_Only in America_

_Land of opportunity_

_Would a classy girl like you fall for a poor boy like me_

_Only in America_

_Could a dream like this come true_

_Could a guy like me start with nothing and end up with you_

But the fame wasn't why Joey kept coming in every day, keep stepping in front of the cameras, keep dancing his afternoons away under the hot studio lights. It wasn't the money, although it was good, and it wasn't Corny Collins, although he was a nice guy. It was his dance partner.

Joey hadn't been sure about Tammy when he first met her. She seemed kind of wishy-washy and timid, and being Italian, he didn't really go for that kind of personality. However, the more he came to know Tammy, the more he grew to love her. More important, she loved him, and that was all that really mattered to him.

As his father often said, this could only happen in America.

* * *

**Oh, all the lyrics are in italics, but you probably already figured that out!**

**Like I said, please please please listen to the songs and let me know what you think in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this thing has totally taken a whole new form since yesterday. This will be now for any dang song I choose, regardless of whether it's well-known or not. They will still all generally be older songs, though.

This is one of those great old story songs. It's set in the Old West but I re-vamped the story for a 1960s timeframe.

Warning! Really steamy scene halfway through, possibly the steamiest I've ever written! Be warned!

I don't own this song, nor do I own the characters here.

* * *

_Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring_

_My summer wine is really made from all these things_

_Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time_

_And I will give to you summer wine_

-"Summer Wine," Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazelwood

* * *

Bix was euphoric. He had done the unthinkable, something that none of the boys of the council had ever dreamed possible. He had talked to Shelley Ambrose and she had actually agreed to meet with him in her dressing room after the show was over. Bix happily spent whatever time he had during the broadcasting of the show bragging to whatever male council kid had the misfortune of standing too close to him. He felt totally justified in doing this. After all, he had put a lot of effort into all this. Hadn't he showed her his new, souped-up Dodge Charger and offered her rides, bought her lunches, held doors open for her, and just generally been a nice, gentlemanly guy to her? It no longer mattered to him that she had never responded to his advances before. They had obviously done their work anyway, because now… Bix sighed just to think of it.

xxx

After the show had finished filming and everybody else had left, Bix crept out of his dressing room and made his way down the hall to Shelley's door. He knocked softly on Shelley's door. The door flew open almost immediately, which came as a total surprise to Bix. Shelley stood there, in nothing but a tight t-shirt and just as tightly-fitting and extremely short shorts. Miles Davis played softly, almost dream-like, from the record player sitting on her makeup table. Shelley looked even more beautiful than before, if that were possible. Her blue eyes glinted and gleamed like diamonds in the sun. Her hair almost seemed to glow with a copper sheen. Her lips gleamed with a delicious-looking cherry red.

"Come on in," Shelley murmured in a seductive way. Bix did so. "Won't you sit down?" Shelley whispered sultrily as she gestured toward the love seat that sat against the wall, just across from the makeup table. Bix complied.

Shelley moved some things aside on her dressing table and pulled out a bottle of something red and two glasses. "I swiped it from my old man's liquor cabinet," she said as she uncorked the bottle and poured the rich liquid into the glasses. "It's supposed to be a good year." She sat down on the love seat, giving a glass to Bix as she did so.

Bix drank the wine quickly, smacking his lips upon finishing it. He wasn't much of a wine connoisseur, but anybody could tell that this was really good stuff. It wasn't too sweet, but not too dry.

Shelley took a small sip of her wine and placed her hands on his chest. She began to slide them up and around his shoulders, pulling his body closer to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and let his hands find their way up to her neckline. He stroked her white, soft flesh and her red hair. She massaged his back seductively with her fingers as she kissed him, hotly and passionately, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He laid back and she let herself go with him.

Bix's head began to swim with the smell of Shelley's perfume and the taste of her lipstick. The warmth of her body made his body comfortable. His eyes rolled with an extreme satisfaction as she continued to work. His eyelids began to flutter…

xxx

Bix was fast asleep and had been for a little while. Shelley smiled and laughed softly as she got up off the love seat and looked at him. She hadn't expected the drug to work so fast. She was expecting it to take at least ten more minutes, maybe fifteen. She then knelt next to him and fished through his pockets, taking his wallet and anything else she could find.

Boys were so predictable. Just wink at them, wear the right perfume, and say a few sweet words and they would follow you anywhere. She had never had a high tolerance for stupidity, and that was why she had never had much of an attraction toward boys. Amber was much more her type, and Amber felt the same way toward her. Someday they would run away together, get away to some sunny Mexican beach where they could live together, but they needed money first, and this was the easiest way to get it.

xxx

Bix walked into the studio the next afternoon, still fuming, but not for the reasons everyone would think. He wasn't angry because she had stolen from him, taken him for all he had, or even lied to him.

He was angry because, even after all of that, he still wanted her.


End file.
